Let's Do The Ipod Shuffle!
by EarnedDisillusionment
Summary: Hey everyone! Here's my Ipod shuffle entry! I was tagged by carterfinley and jeytonlover


Hey all! I was tagged by carterfinley and jeytonlover. I got so into this that I accidently did 12 instead of 10! So 2 freebies to you guys! I hope you like it! :)

Pretty much, I was tagged to put my music on shuffle and write a drabble to the first 10 songs that played. I'm tagging anyone who wants to do it, lol! Because I think we are all getting a bunch of repeats!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Life With Derek or any of the songs or artists mentioned.

**Courage, Robert- **_Meg and Dia_

George Venturi finished playing on the baby grand piano that stood in the corner of the dark bar he was in. He looked up and flashed a charming smile to all the patrons who were clapping. There was one woman with long red hair who was sitting by herself and gazing out the window, clearly lost in thought.

George announced that he was going to take a break and he walked over to the lonely looking woman.

"Hello. I'm George."

The woman looked up, startled. George was taken aback at her beauty and how lonely her eyes looked.

"Are you alright?" He questioned her in concern.

The woman sniffled. "No. I'm not. My boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend. The thing is, that was a year ago and I still can't move on. I'm stuck in this limbo of hating him and wanting him."

George sat down and smiled sympathetically. "Let me buy you a drink."

The woman shook her head.

"Come on. It's a second chance at love. Don't let the moment end."

The woman took a breath and nodded.

"I'm Abby."

**It Hasn't Been Long Enough-**_Eric Hutchinson_

He watched as the beautiful girl walked into his house. He watched as she casually made her way into the kitchen, smiling at everyone she passed. Her eyes met his and she smiled at him.

His breath caught. He wanted her. He knew it and he wanted her to know it too.

It hadn't been long enough. She had just broken up with her boyfriend and she was on the rebound. He liked her enough to be concerned with being the rebound guy. He had been it enough to know when the rebounding period was over.

Her rebounding was still going strong.

He sauntered over to her and flashed a charming smirk. Even if it hadn't been long enough, maybe he could reawake some primal calling in her.

"Hey Derek." She said when she noticed he had walked up.

He smirked again.

"Hey Emily."

**That's Where It's At – **_Sam Cooke song covered by Gavin DeGraw_

Her eyes briefly met his before she turned her head away coyly and broke eye contact. He felt a grin slide across his face as the lights turned way down low. He watched as her eyes quickly looked over at him again before flicking back down. He leaned over to his friend and gestured to the girl.

"Yo, D. That's where it's at. That girl. She's so into me, it's not even funny."

Derek's eyes widened as he looked to where Ralph was pointing. Smirking, Derek nudged Ralph.

"Go talk to her man. I'm sure her heart is beating all fast. Tell her it's time for the two of you to go."

Ralph nodded emphatically and walked over to her. Derek watched as Ralph began speaking to her. He had to turn his head away and bite his knuckle as he saw her face pale and her eyes widen. When he heard Ralph call her "Pretty Mama," Derek quickly left the room and began laughing in the empty kitchen.

Next thing he knew, she was walking into the room and smacking him on the arm.

"That wasn't a nice thing to do to your best friend or your girlfriend, Derek."

Derek smirked and tried not to laugh. She noticed this and smacked his arm again.

"He called me 'Pretty Mama!'"

Derek finally burst out and put her to him.

"At least he didn't compliment your shoes, Case."

**You in a Song – **_Jason Reeves_

"You wrote a song together?" Sam asked incredulously.

"It was for an English project. I was late and Casey was the only one without a partner." Derek stated simply.

Casey grinned. "Yea. It was hard working with Derek. However, once we finally realized that this could help bring D-Rock back to the top-"

"Hey! D-Rock was never out of the top. Schlepper winning was a fluke." Derek interrupted.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I wanted to being some more meaningful lyrics to D-Rock and Derek wanted to try his hand at an acoustic song, so this was created."

Casey handed Sam the song. As Sam read it over, he began to smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Derek asked.

"Nothing, I can just tell who wrote what part. So do you guys realize you wrote a love song?"

"WHAT?!" Casey and Derek yelled simultaneously.

Sam nodded and cracked up laughing. "Yea, you did."

Casey snatched the paper back and began to read over it. "It's about wanting to have someone with you as you grow and mature."

Derek snatched the paper from Casey. "No. It's not. It's about breaking away from an old place and having the memories of people in your music."

As Casey and Derek began to bicker over the meaning of the song, Sam shook his head and walked away.

Before turning down the hallway, he laughed as he heard a comment Derek made to Casey. "It's all the damn 'you're a beautiful tree' stuff, Case."

Sam chuckled to himself. Those two would never realize how perfect they are for each other.

**All I Know – **_Matt Wertz_

"I don't know how you love me. Seriously…I'm a wreck." Casey said as she flopped down on her boyfriend's bed.

Derek got up from his computer and sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Casey. You fixed me. I was so depressed after Mom and Dad divorced, I didn't know which way was up and which was down. All I knew was the bleeding in my heart where my family used to be. Then you came into my life and changed everything."

Casey leaned back into her boyfriend. "How? Derek, I don't know how you can swallow all that I am. I can barely stand myself sometimes."

Derek sighed. "Casey, there are a lot of things that I don't know in life. I don't know how the stars hang. I don't know why there is night and then day. I don't know how you made all the blackness in my life obey you and go away. You gave everything you had to me. Let that be enough. Just accept it and don't question it. All I know is that you are everything to me."

Derek kissed the side of her head and tightened his arms around her as she slowly relaxed.

**Loser – **_Saving Jane_

Casey walked into her house whistling and smiling. Derek, who was leaning against the counter, raised an eyebrow at his cheerful step-sister.

"What's got you so happy? And please, keep me away from it." Derek said with his mouth full.

Casey was busy pouring herself a glass of tea as she answered simply.

"I saw Max at the mall. He was with Amy."

Derek choked on his food. "Casey, not that I'm complaining about not hearing you whine, why does that make you happy."

Casey put her glass down and looked at him.

"I'm finally over him. He didn't look good. I'm happy. I don't have to change myself. I don't have to pretend I don't know he's cheating on me. I don't have to wait around for him. I'm not his puppet any more. I don't miss him. I'm done with it."

Derek gave Casey a smile, not a smirk, but a smile.

"Good. He was a loser. You should sell that ring he gave you for some extra cash."

**She Let Her Hair Down – **_Theresa Sokyrka_

Derek walked into his little sister's apartment to find her sitting on the couch crying. He hurried over and put his arms around the sobbing nineteen year old. Whenever Marti cried, she looked like she was seven again.

"What's going on Smarti? Why are you crying?"

Marti sobbed and threw her arms around her brother's neck. "Daphne died!"

Derek's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Your imaginary friend? I thought you were over that whole phase Smarti."

Marti hit him on the arm. "No, Smerek. My goldfish."

Derek held back a chuckle. "Smarti, goldfish never live to be that old. It's life."

Marti wailed. "It's not fair."

Derek laughed. "Of course it isn't. But it's reality. Reality is as dirty as your knobby knees used to be."

Marti laughed at that and shoved Derek. "Go back to your wife, you're not making me feel better. Tell Casey I said hello."

**Say It Again – **_Marie Digby_

"Say it again." Kendra whispered.

"I love you." Trevor said resting his forehead.

Kendra sighed in happiness. She had never thought she would ever be attracted to someone like Trevor, but she was. There was something mysterious about him that she was just drawn to. She felt like she had to force him to give her the time of day, but she was so glad she pestered him until he finally broke down and decided to be her friend.

"You're the only one who blows my mind." Kendra told him as they continued to dance.

Trevor kissed her gently. "I'm so glad you forced me to get to know you, Kendra. I really have never met anyone like you. I never want to let you go."

Kendra took her left hand and wiggled her fingers. "You don't have to, Trev. We're married now."

**John and Junior – **_Bethany Joy Galeotti_

Casey walked up to the podium and nervously cleared her throat. Glancing out at the crowd she looked down at her note cards and began.

"When I was a girl, he was everything I thought I would ever want in my life. He was worldly wise, handsome, troubled, misunderstood…everyone loved him and nobody knew him."

Casey's voice cracked at the end of the sentence. She took another deep breath.

"No one understood him, not even me. He once accused me of living in a castle. He said that I wasn't Sleeping Beauty and that when I woke up I would be sorely disappointed with how life really was…with how the real world is. He called me a dreamer."

A soft smile escaped her lips.

"I called him comfortable. I told him that while he was sitting safe at home with his ego, I'd be on an adventure. I said that he was lost and was angry that I knew my way in life. He resented the fact that I had goals."

Casey quickly wiped away a tear and chuckled. "I remember he said that at least he made lost look good. He was right. I've finally woken up and I am disappointed. What kind of world would take such a wonderful man out of our lives?"

Casey began to really cry. She could only get one more thing out before running off stage.

"I love you, Derek Venturi."

**This Bottle of Wine – **_Maria Mena_

"Emily, I think you've had enough." Casey implored her friend as she tried to take the bottle of wine from Emily's grasp.

"Don't analyze me, Case. I know when I've had enough. Trust me…I don't mind the buzz." Emily said angrily. Before Casey could respond, Emily pointed out a guy across the room.

"What do you think about that guy? He looks like a guy I could love tonight without fuss."

At Casey's shocked expression, Emily rolled her eyes. "What? It's not like I have anything else to do tonight. I've haven't been able to sleep. Not without all these dreams."

"When was the last time you had a good night sleep, Em?" Casey asked, trying to appear causal.

"Last night, I had a drink…or 5. Don't analyze me, Casey. There's no link between my 'self-destructive' behavior and Sheldon leaving."

"Emily…"

"Casey, stop. I know you've never had to deal with these feelings, but I swore to myself that I would never feel this way again. After Sheldon moved in high school, I thought that was it for us. When he showed up in my Lit class at university, I thought it was a sign. I loved him and he left me. I don't know if you've been there…that state of being totally in love and then destroyed. I don't know if I can go there again with anyone else. I don't think I could get my heart broken again and survive."

Casey's eyes had begun to tear during Emily's rant. Instead of saying anything, Casey quickly poured herself a glass of wine and gave the bottle back to Emily.

**All Hail the Heartbreaker – **_The Spill Canvas_

"What are you doing with her, Derek? You could do so much better than Sally. You deserve better. I'm not better, though. We can't be together. I'm sorry."

Derek played Casey's words in his head. He sat there on the floor next to his bed and overanalyzed her words. Spread on the floor in front of him were pictures of Sally and some of his previous girlfriends. There was one picture in particular that had captivated his attention, a picture of Casey.

He leaned his head back against the bed and groaned. He knew the only two reasons he got with Sally was because she reminded him of Casey and that he thought if he could shed the playboy image, Casey may see him as more than a nuisance.

He hadn't meant to fall for his step-sister. It was just his luck to fall head over heels for her.

"I had some crazy notion that she'd make me change my ways…that she'd help me forget the world and open up a new one for me."

Derek sighed and looked at his brother across the room.

"The truth is…I've never fallen so hard. It's her lips, her eyelashes, and her skin. Everything. When I see her, I feel like I'm comatose."

"Bro, you need to let her go. She doesn't love you, Derek." Edwin stated sadly.

Derek laughed. "I know. It's just that I would give her the best of me. I've given her the best of me. For once, I'd be the giver and she'd be the taker. She's brought me down to my knees."

Tossing her picture back into the pile, Derek felt one tear leak out of his eye.

"All hail the heartbreaker."

**Come Round Soon – **_Sara Bareilles_

"I could use another cigarette." Kendra said under her breath.

"Don't worry, Daddy. I'm not addicted yet." Kendra got up and went to the front porch. Lighting a cigarette, Kendra leaned back against the wall.

She gladly noted the storm clouds gathering in the distance. It wouldn't feel right to have a clear sky wouldn't feel right.

Kendra rolled the ice in her empty tumbler around. She had one too many drinks tonight but she couldn't help it. She missed him and she was alone.

Her angel said that she would smile today; he said that he would come round soon. That was this morning and he still wasn't here.

"Who needs angels anyway?" Kendra said as she sank down to the ground. "Of all the days he could have deceived me…you would think today he would be truthful. I guess it's my fault for trusting him."

Kendra saw him walk up the front walk way to her house.

"Kendra? Why are you sitting on the front porch?" Max asked.

"I've had a rough day, Max. Remember? I called you this morning in tears because it happens to be the anniversary of my father's death? Remember how you said that you would be right over and that you would make me smile? That was 10 hours ago."

Max rolled his eyes. "I think you're overreacting, Kendra. I got tied up."

Kendra stood up. "Bull shit. All you do is take what I have to give and then you leave. I'm tired of all this bullshit you feed me about missing me, about needing me. It's over. All I asked of you was to help me feel better today. One day out of the year, I wanted you to put me above you. And what happens? You come here at the end of the day…you're shirt unbuttoned, lipstick on the collar, and smelling of cheap perfume."

Kendra flicked her cigarette on the ground and turned to walk into the house.

"Bye, Max. Don't come around any time soon."


End file.
